Pikpokit
Pikpokit is a deranged yet intelligent villain who is notorious for stealing artifacts from ancient and abandoned and using them to become even more powerful. Equipped with a plasma blaster that he found during one of his journeys, Pikpokit is a very nasty and dangerous threat to heroes, despite his size. Early Life Little is known about his biography, but Pikpokit has been known to be the most brilliant robot on his planet. He would always fly his cruiser to various planets, where he would search for leftover parts from robots and creatures that lived there from the past. One day, for unknown reasons, Pikpokit snapped, and robbed a bank on his planet, armed with a plasma blaster and a sword. Before the police could find him, he vanished without a trace. When he heard of the name "Hero Factory", he decided to fly there and raid the facility of it's leftover hero parts to create Colossus, his towering henchman. He also stole some quaza from the factory to make himself even more powerful. Confrontation Since Neil Solstice has completed his training, he was assigned to hunt down Pikpokit and arrest him. Once he landed on Pikpokit's home planet, he infiltrated his lair, only for Pikpokit to trap him in one of the rooms, where he unleashed Colossus on him. After Solstice neutralized Colossus, he escaped the room by cutting through the door with his blades. Pikpokit, knowing that he would soon be defeated, injected himself with the stolen quaza, causing him to mutate into an even more powerful form that he called "Robber Baron". He chased after Solstice in this form, and attacked him. Solstice knew that he was no match for his enemy, so he hid in "Robber Baron's" artifact room. There he found two more of his plasma blasters and mustered up the courage to face him. He managed to pin "Robber Baron" down and attempted to hero-cuff him, but he managed to put on a strange helmet he created by fusing the rest of his stolen quaza to gain more unnatural power. With his new mask, he sent Solstice Crashing into a wall using it's power. "Robber Baron" escaped his lair and fled his planet on a motorcycle jet. But before he flew out of the atmosphere, Solstice loaded his gun with a tracking device, and shot him in the back with it. Despite his location being known by the Hero Factory, "Robber Baron" still remains at large to this day. Trivia * After Pikpokit put on his homemade helmet, it is revealed that he may have Heterochromia (if it exists in robotic organisms.) due to one of his eyes being orange, and the other being red. * In his first form as Pikpokit, he has a high-pitched raspy voice with a slight British accent. As he mutates into "Robber Baron", his voice gets deeper and distorted and more monstrous. * His name is a play-on-play on the phrase "Pickpocket", which explains his thieving tendencies. Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Red Villains Category:Scientists Category:Mutants Category:Insane Villains